Belajarlah Bersosialisasi, Kurapika
by Digigumi
Summary: Neon bosan, dia ingin pergi ke rumah temannya dan diharuskan membawa seorang bodyguard. Ternyata nasib sial sedang di pihak Kurapika karena Neon telah memilihnya.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: si jenius kece oke Yoshihiro Togashi. Pertama, kekurangan judul ide. Kedua, ini adalah request untuk ff NeoPika (okay…). Ketiga, orkes sibuk dan bentar lagi sekolah dan siapin UN tahun depan (urgh) jadi agak slow up-date chapter baru. Keempat, cerita ini dimasa Kurapika sudah jadi bodyguardnya Neon tapi ga sekarat mikirin Phantom Troupe jadi paksain aja masuk dalam alur hxh. Enjoy.

* * *

Belajarlah Bersosialisasi, Kurapika

"Hai Miaka, apa yang sedang kau lakukan hari ini?" Neon Nostrade sedang berbicara pada temannya di telepon. Di pagi hari yang cerah, dia hanya bermalas-malasan sambil berguling-guling di tempat tidur ukuran king size berkelambu miliknya. "Apa? Yang benar saja? Kasian sekali dia, lagian cowoknya kan udah dari awal di cap playboy." Temannya tertawa lewat telpon. "Hm… aku sedang apa ya? Biasa, bermalasan-malasan." Mereka berdua berbicara tentang hal lainnya. Lalu Neon menceritakan tentang beberapa bodyguard barunya, "Kau tau, ayahku sudah menyewa beberapa orang untuk menjagaku di pelelangan nanti." Neon mengubah teleponnya menjadi loudspeaker_. _

"Oh ya? Kamu sudah berkenalan dengan mereka belum?"

Neon meletakkan hapenya disamping bantal, "Aku sudah melihat mereka, tapi buat apa berkenalan? Semuanya terlihat sama saja membosankannya."

"Seperti apa saja mereka?"

Neon menghela napas, "Entahlah yang kuingat hanya beberapa saja. Ada perempuan dengan baju tank top, ada seorang perempuan pendek dan botak di bagian atas kepalanya. Sisanya ya… biasa saja. Lalu yang mencolok itu ada seseorang yang berpakaian norak, entah itu dress atau apalah! Jika kau melihatnya, pasti akan menahan tawa!"

"Benarkah?" _Mereka melanjutkan ke pembicaraan lain. _"Hey Neon, apakah kau bebas malam ini?"

"Tentu saja, apa di pikiranmu?"

"Karena banyak yang pada nganggur, aku akan mengadakan pesta santai di _mansion_ku. Kita undang saja banyak orang."

"Hm, boleh juga. Lagipula aku ingin mendengar ceritanya Garett dan pacar- eh maksudku 'mantan' pacarnya" Neon tersenyum.

"Tentu tentu… Dan kau boleh membawa bodyguradmu"

"Urgh! Justru aku tidak menginkannya. Mereka hanya akan mengacaukan kesenanganku."

"Ya, terserahmu tuan putri. Malam ini, jam 7 ok."

"Yup" Neon menutup telepon lalu pergi keluar kamarnya. Meski rumahnya besar bagaikan labirin, Neon tidak pernah salah arah. Dia berlari menuju ruangan ayahnya. Dengan keras, dia membuka salah satu pintunya. "Ayah ayah ayah..." Neon memberikan senyuman termanisnya. "Aku malam ini pergi berpesta ke rumah Miaka ya!" Light Nostrade tentu memberinya izin pada anak satu-satunya yang ia miliki. Bagaimana tidak? Semua kekayaan keluarga Nostrade berasal dari kemampuan Neon untuk meramal.

"Rumah Miaka jauh," lalu dia melihat Neon yang sedang menatapnya dengan 'mata memohon', "tapi kurasa kau boleh pergi dengan syarat membawa 3 orang bodyguard" Ayahnya melanjutkan dengan pasrah.

"Ish ayaaaah! Aku tidak ingin membawa satupun dari mereka!" Neon terlihat kesal.

"Tidak bisa Neon" Ayahnya mengatakan itu meski tahu ia akan kalah.

Neon berpikir sesaat, hari ini dia kurang bersemangat berdebat melawan ayahnya. "Baiklah yah, tapi satu saja ya…"

"Yasudah"

"Yay!" Neon memeluk ayahnya lalu pergi meninggalkan ruangan. _Hm… siapa yang akan kubawa ya? _Neon berlari lagi menuju ruangan Dalzollene ketika, "aduh!" Neon terjatuh.

"Maafkan aku Miss Neon." Laki-laki berambut kuning yang ditabrak Neon lalu berlutut disampingnya dan mengulurkan tangannya.

Neon memantapnya. _Aha! Pasti ini jodoh. Maafkan aku kawan, tapi hari ini kau yang akan kuajak._ Harga diri Neon menolak bantuannya, lalu dia berdiri sambil melipat kedua tangannya. "Hmph! Gimana sih, kalau jalan liat-liat dong!"

"Maafkan aku-"

_Iya teruslah merasa bersalah hah! _"Terserah… Tapi kau harus ikut denganku sekarang ya!" Neon menarik tangan lelaki yang baru dia tabrak ke kamarnya.

"Siapa namamu, aku lupa." _Bajunya itu hahaha…_

"Nama saya Kurapika, Miss Neon"

"Ish… Jangan berbicara formal, itu sangat mengaggu kau tahu apalagi kata miss itu! Lagipula, hari ini kau harus menemaniku ke sebuah pesta," _Dia harus ganti baju. Karena baju anehnya itu, nanti aku akan terlihat aneh membawa orang aneh. _"Tapi cari baju untukmu dulu ya!" _Hm…tentu aku tidak punya baju laki-laki, tapi dia itu mirip perempuan. Jadi aku akan berpura-pura bodoh saja dan mengira dia seorang perempuan atau memaksanya juga tidak masalah. Lalu ketika di pesta nanti akan kubuat Garett jatuh cinta padanya. Neon kau sungguh jenius! Hanya satu masalah, Kurapika tidak akan mempunyai dada. Yasudahlah. _Neon memberikan Kurapika sebuah senyuman mencurigakan lalu Kurapika bergidik.

"Um, Mi- maksudku Neon, aku memiliki baju sendiri-"

"Hey, kau ingin kupecat di hari-hari pertama berkerjamu!" Neon masuk kedalam ruangan penuh baju lalu keluar dengan berbagai macam dress. "Baik Kurapika! Yang mana yang kau sukai?"

Kurapika menduganya. Neon pasti berpikir bahwa dia seorang perempuan. Kurapika hanya tersenyum padanya karena hal ini memang sering kali terjadi. "Neon, aku ini seorang lelaki-"

_Bodo,_ "Apa! Kau seorang lelaki…" Neon tak dapat menahan tawanya, "maafkan aku Kurapika."

"Kau tidak bersalah, aku memang beberapa kali dikira seorang perempuan-"

"ckckck… Tentu saja aku tahu kamu seorang laki-laki, Kurapika. Tapi kecantikanmu harus digunakan malam ini ya! Jika tidak mau, ucapkan selamat tinggal pada perkerjaan barumu ini." Neon memberinya senyuman jahat. "Ini, pilihlah. Secara pribadi, aku sih suka yang strapless dress hitam ini. Kau ingin memakai yang mana?"

"N-N-Neon, a-apa kau serius?" Kurapika terlihat memerah.

"Tentu saja! Dan ingat, pe-ker-ja-an-mu akan di pertaruhkan jika kau menolak."

_Kurapika, pikirkan harga dirimu… Tetapi- aduh, itukan baju dress untuk seorang perempuan! Pikirkanlah dulu. Semua ini harus kau lalui demi mempertahankan pekerjaan. Lagipula, Leorio, Gon, dan Killua tidak ada disini. Ingat tujuanmu, demi pelelangan Yorknew- _"Baiklah Neon, terserah padamu saja." Kurapika terlihat seperti seseorang yang kehilangan jiwanya.

Neon memperhatikan Kurapika, "Rambutmu kuning, matamu biru, maka…" lalu melihat beragam dress miliknya, "sepertinya kau lebih cocok dengan dress warna _scarlet _selutut ini." Neon melemparkan dress itu padanya. "Gantilah di dalam, aku ingin melihatnya."

_Ironi…_ Kurapika terhuyung-huyung memasuki ruangan baju untuk berganti.

Beberapa saat kemudian Neon sudah tidak sabar, "Kurapika sudah selesai belum!"

Kurapika mengepalkan kedua tangannya dan menunduk. _ A-apa yang harus kulakukan! Ini sangatlah memalukan. _

"Kurapikaaaaa, apakah kau kesulitan memakainya?" Neon mengetuk pintu rangan ganti sangat keras. "Jika kau tidak keluar maka aku akan masuk-"

Kurapika membuka kedua pintu. Mukanya sangat merah karena malu dan dia bahkan tidak menatap Neon. Mereka berdua terdiam.

Neon terkejut, dia sama sekali tidak menyangka Kurapika akan secantik ini. Dia berubah marah, "KURAPIKA GANTILAH KE BAJU LAKI-LAKI!"

_A-apa salahku?, _pikir Kurapika.

Neon mendorongnya kedalam dengan kasar lalu menutup kedua pintunya. _Hmph! Cantiknya bahkan melebihiku, nanti dia akan menarik perhatian banyak orang dan mereka semua akan mengabaikanku._

Berbeda dengan sebelumnya, Kurapika sangat cepat mengganti pakaian. Wajahnya berubah bahagia dan akhirnya keluar ruangan ganti, "Neon, ini berarti aku akan memakai baju laki-laki kan?" Kurapika tersenyum padanya. Dia tidak mengerti kenapa Neon bersikap seperti tadi.

Neon berubah merah melihat wajah tersenyumnya dan membuang pandangan. "Ya, tapi harus baju casual."

Kurapika masih tersenyum padanya. "Tentu, dan acaranya pasti malam ini." Dia terdengar sangat lega tidak harus menjadi seorang perempuan.

_HMPH HMPH HMPH! _"Jam enam kita berangkat. Kau boleh pergi sekarang."

Kurapika meningalkan Neon di kamarnya.

_Sepertinya _plan_mu gagal hari ini Neon, _katanya pada diri sendiri lalu melipat kedua tangannya.

* * *

End of chapter 1


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

* * *

_Chopin's Raindrop Prelude mulai dimainkan._

"Dalzollene kita punya masalah, Miss Neon berkata dia akan pergi ke pesta malam ini. Dia hanya akan membawa Kurapika." Eliza melapor pada kepada Ketua bodyguard Nostrade.

Dalzollene langsung menghentikan permainan pianonya, "Hanya bocah sombong itu yang akan menemaninya?" wajahnya terlihat khawatir. "Di rumah siapa?"

"Miaka."

"Astaga… Si penggila pesta itu? Panggilkan Kurapika sekarang!

"Baiklah" Eliza pergi meninggalkan ruangannya dan berjalan dengan cepat. _Dimana dia? Dimana dia? Sungguh rumah ini mengesalkan besarnya!_

"Hai, Eliza." Sapa seorang pria dengan rambut diikat dua sambil tersenyum.

Eliza terkejut, "S-squala!" Lalu dia menenangkan diri. "Apa kau melihat Kurapika?"

"Tidak memangnya kenapa-"

"Dalzollene ingin menemuinya. Ini tentang pesta yang akan Miss Neon hadiri malam ini" Eliza menjadi tidak sabar lalu pergi meninggalkannya, "permisi Squala-"

"Tunggu, siapa yang mengadakan pestanya?"

"Miaka!"

Squala terdiam sesaat lalu menarik tangan Eliza, "aku akan membantumu mencari Kurapika. Kasihan sekali bocah itu."

Wajah Eliza berubah merah, "Terima kasih." Squala berjalan berlawanan arah darinya. Eliza mulai mempercepat langkahnya lagi.

_Berpikirlah Eliza! Berpikir? Kemana bocah itu pergi? _Dia melewati seorang bodyguard baru,"Senritsu! Kau melihat Kurapika?"

"Eliza, jantungmu berdetak sangat cepat-" Senritu mengamati Eliza yang terlihat lelah. "Dia ada di perpustakaan"

"Baik, terima kasih"

* * *

"Siang hari ini tenang sekali. Ternyata keluarga Nostrade memiliki banyak buku langka." Kurapika duduk di sebuah kursi besar dekat jendela. Belum sempat membuka halaman pertama buku yang dia ambil, pintu perpustakaan yang besar terbuka dengan kasar.

"Kurapika! Dalzollene ingin menemuimu." Akhirnya Eliza menghembuskan nafas leganya.

"Ada apa memangnya?" dia berdiri dari kursi dan mengembalikan bukunya.

"Rincian menjaga Neon untuk pesta nanti malam."

Kurapika meninggalkan perpustakaan.

* * *

"Kurapika, duduklah"

Dia melihat sebuah kertas yang dipegang Dalzollene, "Apakah ini berhubungan dengan pesta Miss Neon?"

"Iya, tentu saja", Dalzollene menarik napas. "Baiklah Kurapika, menurut pengamatanku kau adalah orang yang cerdas. Tapi bisakah kau menangani Miss Neon ketika dia berpesta?"

Kurapika memikirkan pertanyaan itu.

"Aku ragu kau sering, bahkan pernah, melakukan hal biasa seperti ini. Maksudku, bagaimana mungkin seseorang yang berumur 17 tahun sudah menguasai berbagai teknik Nen nyaris sempurna?"

_Jawabannya mudah, aku tak begitu suka bersosialisasi. _Kurapika memikirkan apa yang harus dia jawab padanya.

"Ini untukmu. Baca dan ingatlah semua baik-baik", Dalzollene memberikan kertas itu padanya.

Kurapika mengambil kertas tersebut dan berdiri.

"Kurapika, jika kau ingin menanyakan apapun dalam kertas itu, langsunglah bertanya padaku. "

Kurapika mengamati wajah Dalzollene yang terlihat sama lelahnya dengan Eliza.

* * *

Kurapika pergi keluar dan duduk di tepi aliran sungai kecil. Dia mulai membacanya.

_Hal-hal yang tidak boleh dilakukan:_

_1. Miss Neon tidak boleh pergi bersama siapapun (TERUTAMA SEORANG LAKI-LAKI) sendirian._

_2. Miss Neon tidak boleh meminum atau memakan apapun sebelum kau mencobanya._

_3. Miss Neon tidak boleh meminum apapun yang mengandung alkohol._

_4. Miss Neon tidak boleh menerima permen apapun yang terlihat mencurigakan. _

_5. Miss Neon tidak boleh pergi tanpa sepengtahuanmu._

_6. Miss Neon tidak boleh mencemarkan nama baik keluarga Nostrade._

Kurapika menghela napas dan melanjutkan,

_7. Kau harus menjaga Miss Neon ketika dia ke toilet_

" Yang benar saja!" dia menjatuhkan tubuhnya di atas rumput hijau

* * *

_Meanwhile…_

"Hai Neon!"

"Eh Miaka! Aku baru saja ingin menelponmu, aku ada ide bagus. Bagaimana jika kita membatalkan pestanya saja lalu mengadakan-"

"Sleepover!"

"Kita telepati ya?"

* * *

"Dalzollene! Pestanya tidak jadi!" Eliza merasa pusing.

"Syukurah-"

"Dia akan sleepover di rumah Miaka."

"Panggilkan Neon…"

* * *

"Dalzollene, ada apa?" Neon tersenyum polos.

"Kau akan sleepover di rumah Miaka bukan? Kau harus membawa setidaknya dua bodyguard." Dalzollene menyiapkan diri untuk berargumen dengan sang ratu.

"Kau pikir kau siapa? Ayahku?" Dia masih tersenyum.

"Tentu saja bukan! Tapi ini demi keselamatanmu! Kau ingin ke pelelangan bukan?"

"Ya ya ya ya ya… Seperti yang kukatakan pada Eliza tadi, aku-akan-membawa-Kurapika-saja." Neon merapihkan bajunya.

"Dia itu seorang cowok! Bagaimana dia akan menemanimu?"

"Apa, yang benar saja?" *…* "Ya, aku tahu itu."

Wajah Dalzollene menampilkan tiga kerutan di jidat, "Lalu bagaimana?"

"Pft. Biarkan saja dia, teman-temanku tidak akan tahu." _Inilah pembalasan dendamku, Kurapika._

Pintu Dalzollene terbuka, Kurapika berjalan dengan cepat ke arah Neon. Dia sama sekali tidak menghiraukan Dalzollene yang sedang berdiri. "Aku mendengar semuanya", Kurta terakhir itu menatap tajam ke arah Neon. Sang penerus bisnis Nostrade di masa depan membalas dengan juluran lidah.

"Kalian seperti anak kecil saja", Dalzollene tepat tidak dihiraukan.

* * *

"Sayang, sudah siap?" Squala mengejeknya.

"Matilah kau," Kurapika memasukkan tasnya ke dalam mobil.

Neon datang dan mengamati baju Kurapika, "Kau terlihat seperti cowok…"

"Karena aku memang seorang laki-laki-"

"…tapi nanti disana aku akan mengatakan bahwa kau seorang perempuan, OK."

"YANG BENAR SAJA!" _Tenangkanlah dirimu Kurapika, kau adalah seorang Kurta Gentlemen. Dan ini semua demi pelelangan! _Kurapika menarik napas dalam-dalam dan menghembuskannya perlahan.

"Jadi kau sekarang adalah seorang cewek tomboy dengan dada super rata."

Kurapika melihat ke dadanya sendiri . Squala tak dapat menahan tawanya.

"Baiklah, ayo kita pergi!"

* * *

End of chapter 2: super double O C


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: Yoshihiro Togashi. Ok, Gomen sebesar-besarnya karena genre telah diubah jadi friendship… soalnya kalau romance agak susah mikirin alur cerita yang ga klise. Enjoy. :D

* * *

Chapter 3.

* * *

"Hm hm hmm… hm hmm", Neon bersenandung sambil menyisir rambut merah mudanya yang panjang. Kini pewaris kekayaan Nostrade itu menghadap Kurapika yang duduk disamping kirinya, "Kurapika kau tidak pusing apa membaca dalam mobil?"

"Tidak."

"Benarkah?"

"Tentu saja.

"hmph." Neon melihat pemandangan diluar kaca mobil. Banyak gunung dan lapangan hijau yang menghiasi tepat ini. Neon berada berada sangat jauh dari rumah. Bersama Kurapika yang merupakan bodyguard keluarga Nostrade, mereka menuju rumah teman Neon untuk menginap.

"Miss Neon, kalian ingin dijemput kapan?" Squala bertanya pada Neon tanpa mengalihkan pandangannya dari jalan dan masih berkonsentrasi menyetir. Kurapika mendengarnya, _Ya Tuhan semoga saja hanya satu malam. _Neon melihat wajah Kurapika yang terlihat sedikit tegang.

"Hm… Kurapika kau ingin berapa lama di rumah Miaka?"

"Se-"

Neon langsung memotong jawaban Kurapika, "Aku berharap kau akan menjawab selama mungkin. OK."

"Tu-"

"Ya, sama-sama."

Kurapika menunjukkan tiga kerutan di dahi dan melanjutkan membaca buku. Bodyguard Neon yang berambut kuning itu telah menyelesaikan bukunya beberapa menit kemudian, "M-"

"Neon saja," Neon menghela napas, "apa yang ingin kautanyakan?"

"Si-"

"Miaka atau yang bernama lengkap Miaka Araminta berasal dari keluarga besar Araminta. Berbeda dengan ayahku yang memiliki kekayaan karena berhubungan dengan mafia, keluarga Araminta memiliki kekayaan turun-temurun sendirinya dari berbagai usaha. Mereka diibaratkan seperti bangsawan dan memiliki banyak hubungan dengan orang penting." Neon melipat tangannya dan menghela napas lagi, "mereka lebih kaya dari keluarga Nostrade."

_Araminta, tentu saja aku pernah mendengar nama keluarga mereka. _"Be-"

Neon memotongnya lagi, "Pewaris kekayaan Araminta berada di tangan Miaka dan kakaknya yang bernama Cyril Araminta. Meskipun mereka adalah keluarga besar, namun suatu saat bisnis keluarga akan berada di tangan mereka. "

"bi-"

"Aku sudah tau apa yang akan kau tanyakan Kurapika, dan tidak, aku tidak akan berhenti memotongmu."

"A-"

"Tidak. Aku tidak bisa membaca pikiranmu."

Kening Kurapika membentuk kerutan baru kini dia berbicara dengan cepat, "kumohon hentikanlah memontong pembicaraanku, itu sangat mengaggu-"

"Tapi semuanya benar kan?" Neon memberinya sebuah _smirk_.

_Secara mengejutkan iya. _Kurapika tidak ingin kalah, "tidak semuanya benar." Mukanya terlihat puas setelah mengatakan kebohongan itu.

"Terserah katamu deh _cewek_…"

Kurapika bermuka suram. Neon baru sajamengingtkannya bahwa dia akan diakui sebagai seorang perempuan. "Kenapa aku harus dikatakan seorang perempuan?", laki-laki itu tengelam dalam rasa malu.

"Kenapa ya? Hm…? Sebenarnya karena aku bosan dan kita harus satu kamar agar aku aman bukan?" _Dan aku memang suka membuat orang lain malu._

"Aku bisa saja mengakui-"

"Dan kau akan langsung kupecat."

_Demi Yorknew. Demi pelelangan. Demi mendapatkan mata Kurta. Demi membalaskan dendam. Demi bertemu dengan teman-temanku. Aku rela, untuk berpura-pura menjadi seorang perempuan. Tapi, _"aku jelas tidak akan bertingkah seperti kalian perempuan remaja."

"Tidak usah. Penampilanmu sudah seperti perempuan, itulah muslihat terbesarmu."

Squala tersenyum di depan.

* * *

"Sebentar lagi kita akan sampai Kurapika!" Neon menyentuh jendela mobil. "Lihatlah tempat ini! Besarnya tidak wajar dan aku tidak pernah bosan berada disini!"

Kurapika tidak terarik melihatnya, dia sedang membaca buku baru. Kurapika teringat rumah Killua yang berada di Kukuroo Mountain, "Ini tidak ada bandingnya dengan rumah temanku yang memilki halaman dengan sebuah gunung besar yang semuanya dikelilingi oleh hutan."

Neon tidak mempercayai ucapannya, "Sungguh garing, Kurapika."

Bodyguard yang berasal dari Kurta Clan itu memilih diam karena malas buah gerbang putih yang besar terbuka secara bersamaan.

* * *

"Selamat datang di kediaman milik keluarga Araminta, saya Fay siap melayani kalian." Seorang maid dengan seragam berwarna hitam putih menyambut kedatangan Neon dan Kurapika. Fay mempersilahkan mereka berdua masuk. Berbeda dengan rumah Killua yang juga besar, rumah ini terlihat hidup dan tertata. Lantai marmer dan pilar-pilar yang tinggi terlihat sangat mengagumkan.

Dari atas tangga, seorang perempuan melambaikan tangannya ke arah mereka. "Neon!" perempuan itu berseluncur di pagar tangga. Kurapika merasakan jantungnya melewatkan satu denyut karena melihat betapa panjang dan berbahanya tangga itu.

Fay berteriak marah pada perempuan itu begitu dia mencapai akhir dari pagar tangga,"Miaka! Dasar bodoh! Kau Ingin mati hari ini!"

Miaka membenarkan baju dressnya yang berantakan. Rambut birunya yang mencapai lantai, terllihat mengkilap oleh sinar matahari sore dari jendela-jendela besar di rumah itu.

"Fay… aku sudah melakukannya dari TK." Suara Miaka sangat terdengar kekanak-kanakan.

Kurapika membanyangkan betapa mustahilnya itu.

"Miaka!" Neon dan Miaka saling berpelukan. Kurapika merasa terasingkan karena dilupakan, meskipun dia tidak peduli. Salah satu alasan Kurta terakhir itu rajin membaca buku adalah untuk menghindari saat-saat dimana dia tidak mempunyai teman.

"Ah Miaka, perkenalkan ini Kurapika…"

"hng… Bajunya tidak aneh seperti yang kaubilang."

Kurapika menaikkan alis kirinya.

"Apakah orangtuamu dirumah?", Neon bertanya pada Miaka.

"Hah? Kenapa kau menanyakan mereka? Aku bahkan tidak tahu mereka ada dimana dan apakah mereka masih hidup." Miaka beralih ke Kurapika sambil mengamati tubuhnya dari kepala sampai kaki, "jadi Kurapika, berapa tinggimu?"

Kurapika menjawabnya dengan netral,"171."

"Kau bisa menjadi model kau tahu." Wajah Miaka terlihat kagum dan sedikit iri, meskipun tinginnya sekitar 165.

_Aku-tidak-mau. _Bodyguard Neon itu kembali berkonsentrasi membaca buku.

"Hoooam…" Neon menguap sambil menutup mulutnya. "Siapa saja yang datang?"

"Karena ini sleepover, jadi aku hanya mengundang Shurei dan Kalian. Bagaimana jika kita ke atas dahulu, makan malam nanti ada dinner spesial yang akan dibuatkan oleh sepupuku!" Miaka tersenyum ke arah Kurapika.

"Wah! Aku suka sekali masakannya!"

Mereka bertiga menaiki tangga sedangkan Fay pergi keluar untuk mengurus kebun. Kurapika merasa terganggu karena Miaka tersenyum terus kepadanya. Dia berusaha mengabaikan Miaka.

"Kalian boleh menjelajah rumahku untuk saat ini atau pergi bertemu Shurei yang ada di perpus. Aku harus pergi dulu ya!"

_Sejak kapan seorang tuan rumah menelantarkan tamunya, _pikir Kurapika sambil melihat Miaka berlari kencang dengan rambut birunya berguncang seperti ombak.

Neon menatap Kurapika,"Kau tahu, dia jatuh cinta padamu."

"Artinya dia tahu bahwa aku bukan-"

Neon menghela napas,"Dia 'menyukai' perempuan."

" Suka dalam arti _suka_?"

"Yup, begitulah."

Kurapika mendapatkan firasat buruk.

* * *

End of chapter 3.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

* * *

"Ayo Kurapika, kau ingin ku perkenalkan dengan orang yang-"

Kurapika menarik tangan Neon. Nostrade itu dapat merasakan wajahnya bertambah panas.

"K-Kurapika, lepaskan!" Tangan Neon tidak dikunci secara kasar, bahkan bisa dikatakan Kurapika menarik tangannya secara halus. Kini dia bingung melihat Kurta itu.

"Miss Neon, ini penting."

Neon menjawabnya dengan kesal, "Jangan pake Miss. Apa?" Kurapika melepaskan tangannya.

Kurapika yang semulanya menghadap ke lantai kini menatap wajah Neon dengan mata birunya.

"… " terjadi keheningan sesaat. "Apa?"

"KENAPA SEMUA MENGIRA AKU SEORANG PEREMPUAN!" Inilah salah satu saat terlangka untuk si bocah Kurta. Kurapika telah kehilangan ketenangannya akibat hal spele dan tekanan yang dia terima sepanjang hari.

Ketegangan di udara sudah menghilang, suasana berubah mencair. Neon tak dapat menahan ketawanya lagi, "Astaga Kurapika! Kau ini… ku kira ada apa! Ini baru pertama kalinya aku melihatmu meledak seperti itu! Lucu sekali." Muka Kurapika berubah merah, Neon merasa kasihan melihatnya yang selucu anak anjing setelah diabaikan pemiliknya, "tentu saja aku memberitahu mereka semua! Kan aku sudah bilang!"

"Tapi kau bilang 'nanti disana aku akan mengatakan bahwa kau seorang perempuan' dimana pada kalimat tersebut mengandung kata _nanti _serta _disana, _yang berarti kau belum mengatakan apapun tentang diriku kepada keluarga Araminta. Lalu sejak kita sampai disini, aku tidak melihatmu berbicara kepada siapapun dan mengatakan bahwa aku ini perempuan-" Kurapika terdiam dan baru saja menyadari gravitasi dari perkataannya. "Urgh… lupakanlah."

"Penjelasanmu panjang, lebar, dan membosankan, tetapi ingatanmu bagus. Setelah aku memikirkannya, aku memang belum mengatakan apa-apa." Neon tersenyum.

"Hmph."

"Ayo Kurapika."

"Neon, aku ingin minta maaf sebelumnya. Tidak biasanya aku menggertak seperti itu."

Neon hanya tertawa kecil, "Kurapika, itu biasa saja. Bukankah teman selalu begitu?" Dia mulai berjalan.

_Apakah Miss Neon menganggapku seorang teman? Entahlah. _Kurapika mengangkat bahu dan teresnyum tulus.

* * *

Neon menghentikan Kurapika yang akan membuka pintu perpustakan, "Tunggu."

"Ada apa?"

"Kau penggila buku kan?"

"Penggila? Entahlah, kata itu tidak terasa tepat."

"Ya terserah. Pokoknya jangan terkejut ketika masuk."

Kurapika menaikkan alisnya dan membuka dua pintu besar sambil melihat Neon dengan bingung, "Apa maksud-" Kurapika terkejut melihat ruangan itu, "Astaga!"

Perpustakaan itu sangat luas, bahkan luasnya tidak wajar untuk sebuah rumah besar. Dari tempat mereka berdiri, ujung ruangan itu terlihat menghilang. Semua rak buku yang terbuat dari kayu tersusun rapih dan menjulang tinggi, interior ruangan tersebut juga sangatlah memukau. Klasik dan memberikan kesan seperti istana jaman dahulu kala.

"Sudah ku bilang jangan terkejut."

"A-apa ini? Ini mustahil!"

Neon menuruni tangga yang sangat panjang. Kurapika mengikutinya dari belakang dengan hati-hati.

"Ini Kurapika, _bukanlah_ ruangan perpustakaan keluarga Araminta yang asli karena bla, lalu bla, dan bla." Neon memandang kiri dan kanan lalu mulai berteriak memanggil nama seseorang, "SHUREI!" suaranya bergema panjang. Perpustakaan itu menghilang. Kini ruangan itu hanya berupa perpustakaan sebesar milik keluarga Nostrade dengan rak buku yang hanya mencapai dua tingkat.

"Miss, apa yang baru saja terjadi?"

"Ah Shurei!" Neon mendekati seorang perempuan berkepang yang menggunakan kacamata.

Perempuan itu mengerutkan keningnya,"Apa?"

Neon memeluk Shurei sambil mencubit-cubit pipinya,"Kau semakin imut saja!"

Shurei tidak dapat melepaskan tubuh kecilnya dari pelukan Neon yang mematikan,"Neon! Aku tidak dapat bernapas!"

"Semakin marah kau semakin imut saja!" akhirnya Shurei dilepaskan.

"Hmph. Siapa kau?" perhatiannya beralih ke Kurapika, dia mengamati Kurta itu sambil mendorong kacamatanya yang perlahan turun.

Kurapika masih terkejut terhadap apa yang baru saja terjadi.

"Dasar sombong."

Neon mencolek dagunya,"Introspeksi diri dulu Shu-chan!"

"Ih!" Shurei menggosok-gosok bekas sentuhan Neon dengan.

"Shu-chan, ini Kurapika. Dia bodyguardku. Kurapika, ini Shu-chan."

Kurapika hanya memandang kosong dan berusaha tersenyum.

"Dia terlihat bodoh seperti itu." Teman sejak masa kecil Neon itu beralih kepadanya, "Neon kenapa dia terdiam seperti orang bodoh?"

"Um…" Kurapika mencoba untuk berbicara.

"Dia kaget melihat kemampuan-… apasih namanya? Aku lupa."

"Namanya Nen, Neon. Bagaimana kau bisa lupa satu kata sederhana itu, itu cukup keterlaluan karena kay juga memilikinya." Shurei tidak menyukai orang yang memiliki intelektual rendah, "Aku tidak suka orang bodoh. Dan kau terlihat bodoh."

Kurapika sadar dari lamunannya,"Maaf." Dia menarik napas, muka bodohnya sudah menghilang.

"Itu lebih baik."

_Tempat tadi! Banyak sekali bukunya! Aku melihat semuanya buku berharga yang sangat langka… _Kurapika berusaha menyembunyikan kekagumannya, "Kau pengguna Nen juga? Apa jenis Nen milikmu?"

"Dasar kampung. Sudah jelas aku seorang Specialist." Suasana terasa canggung.

"Ah Kurapika, kau tahu, Shu-chan ini seorang jenius!"

"Tentu saja." Shurei terlihat bangga. "Dan kau pasti penasaran cara penggunaan Nenku bukan?"

Kurapika tidak sabar ingin mendengarnya meskipun dia hanya menagguk.

"Sebagai seorang specialist aku memiliki kemampuan bla, lalu bla, dan bla." Shurei adalah jenis orang yang tidak suka menjelaskan sesuatu,"Pikirkanlah sendiri bodoh."

"Baiklah." Dia terlihat sangat kecewa.

"Menyedihkan."

"Kurapika, Shu-chan pintar dan mengerti bahwa kau seorang laki-laki." Neon berusaha menghiburnya.

"Apa?" Shurei tidak mempercayai perkataan Neon.

Kurapika berdiri bagaikan mayat hidup.

Shurei melipat tanggannya, _dasar bodoh… aku hanya bercanda._

* * *

_Harga diriku menjauh_

_Harga diriku memudar_

_Harga diriku menghilang._

_Apalah arti hidup ini,_

_Tanpa adanya harga diri?_

* * *

Miaka menghampiri mereka di luar perpustakaan,"Ha, kalian semua sudah berkumpul! Baguslah. Bagaimana jika kita semua diajari memasak oleh sepupuku?" mukanya berubah merah melihat Kurapika.

_Suka perempuan…_ Kurapika menghela napas.

Mereka semua menuju dapur. _Tentu saja dapur rumah Araminta merupakan sesuatu yang juga sangat megah, bahkan semua peralatan memasaknya terlihat belum pernah dipakai_.

"Itu karena memang belum pernah dipakai, Kurapika. Bodoh." Shurei membenarkan kacamatanya.

"Dia belum datang Miaka?"

"Sudah, akan kupanggilkan ya." Miaka pergi.

"Siapa orang ini?"

"Sepupu Miaka yang pandai memasak."

"Dan juga seorang gourmet hunter." Shurei menambahkan.

Kurapika menelan ludah mengingat galaknya-

"Hallo semuanya!" begitu menyapa, empat buah pisau tajam terkena pantulan cahaya lampu dapur dan menyilaukan mata Kurapika.

_M-Menchi!_

Gourmet hunter itu masih tersenyum.

* * *

End of chapter 4

Critics are welcomed, duh. PM me if you wanna share ideas... damn I'm desperate.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 4. Disclaimer: Yoshiro Togashi.

* * *

"Hey kau kan, siapa namamu ya… Kurapika bukan?" Menchi memainkan salah satu pisau yang dibawanya.

Miaka menggoyang-goyankan bahu Kurapika, "Tunggu, kalian saling mengenal?"

"I-iya."

"Ohoho… Benar begitu Miaka, kami sudah lama sekali saling mengenal!" Terlihat dengan jelas wajah Miaka yang cemburu. Sejak kecil Menchi gemar membuat sepupunya itu panas.

"Tenanglah Miaka. Kurapika mengenal Menchi ketika di ujian hunter." Jawab Shurei.

"Bukan hanya di ujian hunter Shurei, aku dan Kurapika pernah berkencan!."

"A-apa? T-t…" Kurapika menelan ludah melihat muka Menchi yang memberika tampang 'diamlah dan ikuti saja apa kataku, kalau tidak kau akan ku bunuh'.

"Kurapika… Aku kira kau berbeda!"

Neon terkekeh mendengar perkataan Miaka, "_berbeda_."

Menchi menepuk rambut biru Miaka, "Tenaglah manis, aku hanya bercanda."

"Jika tau ada seseorang seperti Kurapika mengikuti Ujian Hunter yang lalu, aku pasti ikut."

Neon menjawab temannnya itu, "Makanya, ramalanku jangan diabaikan."

"Tidak usah ikut Miaka, ujiannya terlalu mudah untuk kita."

_Mudah? Mudah apanya? _Kurapika penasaran dengan pernyataan Shurei barusan, "Apa maksudmu mudah Shurei?"

Miaka, Neon, dan Machi telah asik berbicara ketika Shurei menjawab pertanyaannya.

"Aku juga seorang Hunter." Shurei menghela napas panjang, "Apa seseorang bernama Hisoka mengikuti Ujian Hunter lagi?"

"Astaga, kau mengenalnya?!"

"Tentu saja, kemampuan Nen miliknya sangat mengagumkan seperti milikku. Kami sempat berpapasan beberapa kali, tapi dia selalu mengatakan hal aneh kepadaku seperti 'oh…oh…aku harus bersabar sebelum dapat memetik buah yang belum matang…oh…oh', sungguh menurutku itu sangat menjijikan dan semakin aku menatapnya secara jijik; semakin sering Hisoka mengatakan hal semacam itu. Pasti dia telah mendapatkan lisensi hunter sekarang."

"Iya, tahun ini 8 orang yang mendapatkan lisensi. Jadi kau sudah mengetahui Nen sebelum mengikuti Ujian Hunter?"

"Tentu saja. Karena aku orang kaya."

* * *

"Baiklah, saatnya kita mempersiapkan peralatan memasak!" Menchi seperti seorang guru TK yang memanggil murid-muridnya.

"Kita akan masak apa Menchi?"

"Yang jelas bukan sushi karena kau membuatnya seperti seseorang yang baru memuntahkan kunyahan ikan hidup."

"Um…baiklah."

"Nih Kurapika, pakailah ini." Miaka memberikannya sebuah celemek berwarna merah muda yang dihiasi penuh renda.

"Kenapa hanya aku yang harus memakainya?"

"Karena kata Menchi kau koki terburuk sepanjang masa." Neon memilih ukuran panci yang telah diletakkan di meja, "Bagaimana dengan ini Shurei?"

"Cukup berdasarkan estimasiku."

"A-aku tidak buruk dalam memasak! Waktu ujian aku hanya tidak tau apa itu sushi!" Kurapika berbohong; dia memang buruk dalam memasak. "Aku akan membuktikan bahwa aku dapat memasak tantangan apapun dengan baik kali ini!"

Shurei merapihkan sendok dengan cepat dan memberikan salah satunya kepada Miaka, "teruslah membual Kurapika."

Semua orang terlihat memiliki kesibukan sendiri kecuali Kurapika.

"Anak-anak kita hari ini akan memasak makanan unik yaitu Jyuukapi!"

Kurapika pernah membaca tentang masakan itu dari sebuah buku. Jyuukapi, masakan tradisional yang berasal dari daerah terpencil Rokuro. Terkenal dengan tigkat kesulitan memasak yang tinggi karena membutuhkan ketelitian dalam memilih bahan dan ketepatan waktu memasak. Hidangan ini hanya dapat dibuat oleh koki-koki terhebat. Semua orang yang telah mencoba Jyuukapi mengaku bahwa itu adalah makanan terbaik yang pernah mereka rasakan sepanjang hidup. Permasalahan utamanya adalah; semua bahan makanan sangat mahal dan harganya tidak masuk akal. Bahkan bahan utama hampir tidak pernah dijual karena mustahil mendapatkannya.

"Pertama, kita akan memotong semua bahan!" Menchi membuka sebuah kotak yang berisi tiga wadah besar. "Semuanya, berikut ini adalah ikan-ikan Synthen hidup yang merupakan bahan utama dalam masakan Jyuukapi. Ikannya hanya tiga untuk dipotong. Maka aku akan melakukannya sendiri, tentu saja. Neon, kau akan bersama Shurei. Dan Miaka bersama Kurapika."

Miaka terlihat senang.

"Ini." Menchi memberikan dua kelompok itu masing-masing sebuah ikan Synthen ukuran sedang, "Bunuhlah dengan cara apapun asalkan cepat."

Ikan Synthen harus dibunuh dengan cepat karena tubuh mereka dapat hancur ketika merasakan sakit. Inilah salah satu keanehan ikan Synthen.

"Ini tugas mudah untuk Shu-chan!" Neon memberikan ikan langka itu kepada Shurei.

"Tentu saja, serahkan padaku."

Kurapika mengamati mereka berdua lalu berpaling ke arah Menchi. Di tangan Gourmet Hunter itu, dua pisau tajam siap menusuk.

Miaka juga memperhatikan Menchi, "Kurapika lihatlah apa yang akan dilakukannya."

Tanpa rasa ragu Menchi menusuk ikan Synthen dengan rapih. Potongannya sangat cepat, dipastikan ikan itu mati tanpa merasakan sakit. Hasil akhirnya sangat mengagumkan bahkan bisa dibilang indah untuk sebuah ikan mati.

"Dan sekarang kita kembali melihat mereka."

Neon memberikan semangat kepada Shurei; Nostrade itu tidak melakukan apapun untuk membantu.

"Yay selesai!" Neon bertepuk tangan.

"Tunggu, apa yang baru saja terjadi? Cepat sekali dia melakukannya, aku bahkan tidak sempat melihat." Kurapika terkesima terhadap apa yang baru saja tidak dilihatnya.

"Itu adalah salah satu teknik Nen Shurei. Sangat keren bukan? Makanya dia dengan mudah lolos ujian Huter."

"Baiklah, saatnya giliran kita."

Miaka berubah merah mendengar kata _kita_.

"Apa kau dapat menggunakan pisau untuk memotong ikan?"

"Tidak. Aku kira kau yang dapat melakukannya. Tetapi ikan tidak perlu dipotong seperti cara mereka yang melakukannya dengan rapih, seperti kata Menchi hanya perlu dibunuh dengan cepat. Memotongnya terlihat cukup mudah."

"Kasihan sekali ikannya." Kurapika memikirkan sebuah cara tercepat agar dapat membunuh ikan langka itu tanpa mengakibatkan rasa sakit, "Ah, aku akan menggunakan rantai milikku saja agar membunuh ikan ini dengan cepat."

"Baiklah silahkan mencoba."

Dia melilitkan rantainya kepada ikan Synthen dihadapan mereka, "Jangan khawatir ikan, aku akan membunuhmu dengan cepat…" Kurapika mengeratkan lilitan ikan Synthen dengan cepat dan keras. Tiba-tiba tubunya terjatuh; Kurapika telah hilang kesadaran.

"Kurapika! Kurapika!" Miaka menggoyang-goyangkan bahunya lagi. Menchi dan yang lainnya bergegas ke arah Kurapika.

* * *

"Shu-chan, bagaimana cara membangunkannya?" Neon bertanya sambil bermain dengan handphonenya. Jelas Neon tidak terlihat khawatir.

Miaka duduk di sebuah kursi samping Kurapika terbaring, "Kurapika menderita sebuah penyakit ya Neon?" Dia mengerutkan kening.

"Entahlah Miaka, aku kurang mengetahui latar belakangnya."

Pintu kamar tamu terbuka, Menchi masuk bersama Fay. "Jadi bagaimana? Apakah dia sudah mati? Bagaimana menurutmu Fay?"

"Hm…" Fay memeriksa keadaan Kurapika, "Ah, ini jelas karena Nen. Apakah dia menggunakannya sebelum pingsan Miaka?"

"Iya, dia menggunakan rantainya untuk mencoba membunuh ikan."

Shurei memberikan sebuah geraman kesal, "Bodoh sekali, dia pasti telah melanggar sebuah _vow_."

"Jadi maksudmu Kurapika berjanji tidak akan membunuh ikan selama dia menggunakan Nen? Benar, itu cukup menggelikan."

"Bukan membunuh ikan Miaka, tetapi…" Shurei menghela napas lalu membisikkan sesuatu di telinga Kurapika.

Kurapika terbangun dengan terkejut. Iris matanya berubah merah lalu sekejap kembali normal. Hanya Shurei yang sempat melihatnya.

_Benar dugaanku, _pikir Shurei.

"Apa yang telah terjadi?" Kurapika mengusap poninya sendiri, "pukul berapa ini?" Dia terlihat sangat kebingungan.

"Delapan malam."

"Buka mulutmu, A…" Miaka menyuapkannya sesondok Jyuukapi.

Secara otomatis Kurapika membuka mulutnya dan mengunyah makanan asing itu.

"Bagaimana rasanya?" Menchi mengacak pinggang dengan bangga.

Kurapika menelan Jyuukapi itu dengan cepat, mukanya berubah masam "Hoek… Obat macam apa itu? Rasanya menjijikan."

Menchi sang Gourmet Hunter berubah panas. Mukanya merah seperti sebuah termometer yang mencapai batas panasnya, "DASAR TIDAK MENGERTI SELERA!" Menchi memukul kepala Kurapika dan siap menggorek lehernya dengan sebuah pisau masak.

"M-memangnya itu apa!?" Kurapika terlihat panik.

"Jyuukapi, bodoh." Shurei mendekat ke arah Miaka, "aku ingin berendam."

"Ah iya, tentu Shurei. Kurapika kau kan sudah sehat, ayo kita semua berendam air hangat."

Menchi yang mulai terbiasa bertemu orang-orang tidak berselera tinggi dalam makanan akhirnya menenagkan diri, "aku juga ingin."

Neon menatap ke arah Kurapika seperti memberikan sebuah telepati.

"A-aku tidak dapat berendam ka-"

"Iya Miaka, aku baru saja di SMS Dalzollene bahwa Kurapika sejak dahulu memang sakit."

"Benarkah?"

Neon menatap Kurapika dan berharap bahwa bodyguardnya itu memiliki sebuah alasan pantas.

"Um… A-aku menderita _Gynecomastia_." Kurapika menjawabnya dengan spontan karena dia tidak dapat berpikir dengan benar.

Shurei meledak tertawa mendengarnya.

"Penyakit apa itu Shurei?" Miaka terlihat sangat bingung.

"Itu Miaka adalah," Shurei masih tertawa, "sebuah penyakit yang sangat sangat sangat...ironis untuk Kurapika." Akhirnya dia dapat menenangkan diri, "Ah sudahlah, ayo kita berendam teman-teman."

"Benarkah kau tidak ingin ikut Kurapika?" Miaka memberinya senyum prihatin.

"I-iya."

"Kalian duluan saja ya, aku ingin berbicara dengan Kurapika sendiri."

Shurei, Miaka, Menchi, dan Fay meninggalkan ruangan.

"Baiklah Kurapika, apa itu _Gynecomastia_?"

Sebelum Kurapika dapat menjawab, dia sudah menemukan jawabannya dari internet di handphone miliknya. Neon tertawa.

"Benar kata Shurei! Sungguh ironis jika kau menderitanya Kurapika!" Seperti Shurei; Neon tidak dapat menahan tawanya. "Pintar pintar pintar… Kau memang bodyguardku yang paling pandai! Baiklah, aku akan menyusul mereka. Kau jalan-jalan saja jika sudah merasa lebih baik." Neon pergi meningalkan Kurapika sendiri sambil mengusap matanya yang berkaca-kaca akibat terlalu keras tertawa.

Kurapika berpikir sejenak, akhirnya dia baru mengingat apa yang dimaksud dengan _Gynecomastia._ "Memalukan." Katanya sambil melakukan _facepalm. _

* * *

End of chapter 5

Note: dari awal chapter, fanfic hxh ini makenya yang versi 2011 (Neon rambut biru). Kecuali di chapter ini ada bagian sushi yang diambil dari versi 1999.

Critics are surely welcomed.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6. Disclaimer: Yoshiro Togashi. Please… no spoilers on the review section. Thank you

* * *

"Waaah, menyegarkan sekali berendam air panas!" Neon Nostrade meregangkan tubuhnya sambil bersender di batu.

Shurei melepaskan sebuah pita merah yang mengikat kepangan rambutnya, "Sungguh rumahmu ini Miaka; saking besarnya bahkan dapat memuat onsen dengan interior outdoor saja."

"Ini bukan apa-apa Shurei." Pemillik rumah itu melepaskan handuknya dan perlahan menyentuh air panas.

Menchi mendorong Miaka dari belakang hingga tercebur; wajahnya terkena air panas dan langsung berubah merah.

"Panas Menchi!"

* * *

Kurapika bangkit dari tempat tidur dan akan berkeliling rumah Araminta. Ketika membuka pintu, seorang _butler_ berdiri dihadapannya. Butler itu terlihat sama dengan umur Kurapika; dari ujung kaki hingga ujung kepala sangat mirip. Bahkan rambut butler itu juga sama dengannya seperti waktu awal ujian hunter, hanyakan saja berwarna hitam.

"Maaf karena membuatmu terkejut tuan. Apa anda sudah merasa lebih baik?" Lelaki itu memberikan Kurapika sebuah kain yang dia bawa di tangan kirinya.

_Tuan. _"Iya, terima kasih."

"Baiklah, permisi tuan."

Bukanlah sifat Kurapika untuk menanyakan nama seseroang jika tidak ada kepentingan, "Tunggu, siapa namamu?" tetapi Kurapika bertanya karena penasaran.

"Nama saya Ehno, tuan." Ekspresi Ehno tidak berubah. Dia terlihat seperti orang yang sombong dengan tipe kepribadian yang tidak ingin mencampuri urusan orang lain. Kurapika sangat mengenal sifat itu setelah introspeksi diri.

"Baiklah." _Ehno? Nama yang aneh._

Ehno pergi meninggalkan Kurapika dengan cepat. Cara berjalannya juga tegap dan teratur.

"Tunggu, bolehkah aku ikut denganmu? Aku kurang mengenal tempat ini."

Butler muda itu berhenti di tempat sambil memikirkan permintaan Kurapika yang tidak boleh di tolak karena dia seorang tamu. Dia menoleh kebelakang dengan sangat kaku, "tentu saja tuan."

Kurapika menyusul Ehno. Butler muda itu berjalan sangat cepat dengan pandangan lurus kedepan. Mereka tidak saling berbicara hingga akhirnya Kurapika memecah keheningan di koridor, "Ehno, umurmu berapa?"

"16 tahun tuan." Butler itu lebih muda satu tahun dari Kurapika.

Ehno memanggil Kurapika dengan sebutan 'tuan' sejak mereka bertemu. Rasanya tidak pantas dan canggung, "Tidak usah memanggilku tuan, itu terkesan terlalu formal." Kurapika teringat permintaan Neon agar tidak dipanggil Miss, ternyata seperti ini rasanya. "Lagipula aku hanya seorang bodyguard." Dia tambahkan.

"Maaf tidak bisa tuan. Karena anda adalah seorang tamu bagi Miaka." Ehno mengamati penampilan Kurapika, "Aku tidak mengerti mengapa Fay menyuruhku memanggil Tuan dengan sebutan Nyonya."

"Uh…"

Ehno melihat ekspressi wajah Kurapika dan mengerti apa yang sedang terjadi, "Oh tentu saja. Kau pasti bersama Nyonya Neon."

"Kumohon, tidak usah menggunakan bahasa formal dan memanggilku dengan sebutan 'tuan'."

Butler keluarga Araminta itu menghela napas panjang, "Baiklah."

* * *

"Ehno, kita akan kemana?"

"Aku akan membuatkan teh untuk tuan Cyril. Kau sudah bertemu dengannya?"

"Belum. Dia kakaknya Miaka bukan?"

Ehno tidak menjawab pertanyaan Kurapika karena telah sibuk membuat teh. "Kau ingin teh apa?"

"Tidak-"

"Baiklah, teh mawar." Ehno menggambil saringan teh dan memasukan daun bunga mawar yang telah dikeringkan ke dalam saringan teh. "Ayo." Ehno pergi mendahului Kurapika sambil membawa kipsiau dengan dua cangkir diatas napan perak.

Kurapika mengikutinya.

* * *

"Tolong."

Kurapika membukakan pintu untuk Ehno. Mereka berdua memasuki sebuah ruangan besar, pintu pun tertutup dengan sendirinya. Ruangan itu hanya diterangi cahaya redup dari perapian.

_Swush!_ Sebuah pisau lempar nyaris mengenai wajah Kurapika jika Ehno tidak menangkapnya. Tangan kiri Ehno berdarah sementara tangan kanannya yang kini membawa napan teh terlihat sedikit bergetar.

"Astaga!" Kurapika melihat tangan orang yang telah menyelamatkannya dari lemparan pisau semakin banyak mengeluarkan darah. Warna merah terang menodai sarung tangan Ehno yang putih bersih, pisau lempar tersebut masih berada di genggaman tangannya. Kurapika mempersiapkan rantainya jika ada serangan kedua. Ehno memberikannya isyarat tangan agar tenang.

"Hah! Bagaimana dengan seranganku, Ehno?" Seorang laki-laki meghampiri mereka. Sosoknya kini jelas; seperti Miaka, rambutnya juga biru dan mukanya juga menjunjukan sifat jahil. Dia mengenakan kacamata tanpa frame. Jika dilihat dari keseluruhan penampilannya, Kurapika menebak bahwa usianya sekitar 23 tahun.

"Sudah ada 'beberapa' kemajuan." Kurapika melihat Ehno yang sekarang terlihat santai. "Tetapi kau baru saja nyaris membunuh tamu adikmu. Kau salah arah melemparkannya."

"Benarkah? Aku bersumpah tadi melemparkannya ke arahmu Ehno!" Laki-laki itu berpaling ke arah Kurapika, "ah, kau pasti salah satu tamu Miaka."

"Benar, tetapi aku hanyalah bodyguard Miss Neon."

Laki-laki itu mengangkat alis, "Bodyguard untuk keluarga Nostrade?"

"Cyril, ini pisaumu." Masih dengan tangan berdarah, Ehno mengulurkan tangannya kepada Cyril agar dia mengambil pisaunya. Cyril mengambilnya dengan cepat sambil menggoreskan bilah tajam pisau itu ke tangan Ehno lebih dalam sehingga darahnya muncrat.

"Makasih Ehno."

"Sama-sama."

Kurapika meringis melihatnya. Dia ingin muntah begitu melihat luka Ehno yang tampak pada sarung tangan robeknya.

Cyril tertawa lepas sementara Ehno menyeringai Kurapika.

"Hah! Dan kau bilang kau seorang bodyguard Nostrade! Maaf untuk bersikap sedikit diskriminatif, tetapi seorang perempuan lemah sepertimu tidak pantas menjadi bodyguard! Seharusnya kau dapat merasakan datangnya pisau itu. Terlebih lagi karean kau seorang pengguna Nen!"

Kurapika menghadap ke arah Ehno dan berharap pembelaan, "Sudahlah Cyril, dia ini memang lemah."

Bodyguard Neon itu menghela napas pasrah.

Cyril mengulurkan tangan kanannya ke arah Kurapika, "Baik baik baik, perkenalkan, namaku Cyril."

Kurapika menjabat tangan Cyril, "aku Kurapika."

"Ada sesuatu yang berbeda darimu."

"Benarkah?"

Cyril terlalu lama memperhatikan Kurapika hingga terjadi keheningan sesaat. Suara tetesan darah menghasilkan bunyi yang bergema; Cyril langsung sadar dari lamunannya, "Astaga Ehno! Kenapa tanganmu belum diobati juga?"

"Ya karena aku belum meletakkan napan ini di meja yang kau inginkan."

Kurapika melihat ekspresi Ehno yang terlihat tenang, "Tidakkah sakit?"

"Luka ini? Tentu saja. Dan rasanya juga sangat perih dan gatal."

"Ah maaf Ehno, letakkan napan di meja dekat perapian saja. Ayo Kurapika, bukankah menyenangkan jika kita lebih saling mengenal?"

Seperti seorang penjamu tamu yang baik, Cyril mempersilahkan Kurapika duduk di salah satu antara dua kursi besar depan perapian. Cyril duduk disampingnya. "Baiklah, ini terlalu gelap." Dalam sekejap perapian mati dan lampu ruangan tersebut menyala secara bersamaan.

Kurapika terkejut melihat sekeliling ruangan. Segala jenis senjata tajam yang diketahui dan yang terlihat asing ada; dan jumlah jenisnya sangat banyak, "A-aapa ini?" Bodyguard Neon itu merasakan sensasi tidak enak seperti ketika pertama kali bertemu Hisoka. Dia juga merasa telah memasuki ruangan khusus untuk penyiksaan; terlebih lagi karena ruangan ini bertemakan _dungeon._

"Ini adalah ruang senjata keluarga Araminta!" Cyril menjelaskan secara antusias lalu melanjutkan, "Dan ini semua senjata langka yang hanya dapat dibeli jika kau sekaya kami." Dia tertawa seperti seorang antagonis filem murahan. Seperti halnya tetesan darah Ehno; tawanya juga bergema.

Kurapika menunjukkan sebuah meja kayu yang mencurigakan, "Hanya ruang senjata? Lalu itu meja apa?"

Ehnolah yang menjawabnya, "itu adalah sebuah _rack _dari jaman renaissance, sangat berguna untuk mengintrogasi orang."

"Benar kata Ehno, untuk 'mengintrogasi' orang. Jawaban mereka dapat 'ditarik' secara mudah." Cyril terkekeh.

Kurapika mengerti maksud mereka sehingga wajahnya berubah kecut membayangkan orang yang disiksa di _rack. _Setelah membalut tangannya sendiri, Ehno meletakkan dua cangkir teh di meja mereka lalu berdiri disamping Cyril seperti patung tegap yang terlihat cukup santai.

Cyril menyisip teh mawar dengan aroma yang persis seperti bunga mawar segar, "Baiklah Kurapika, ceritakan sedikit tentang dirimu."

"Bisa lebih spesifik?"

"Terserah padamu…"

"Bagaimana dengan ujian hunter saja? Jika kau ingin mengetahui masa laluku, itu percuma karena aku tidak mungkin memberitahukan siapapun."

Cyril memandang _rack_ untuk sesaat_._ Kurapika melihat Cyril memandang _rack_ dan bergidik. Ehno melihat Kurapika yang bergidik karena melihat Cyril memandang _rack._

"Ah iya! Ujian Hunter! Kau ingin mengetahui sebuah rahasia?" Cyril terlihat bersemangat membicarakan ujian Hunter.

"Apa?"

"Tapi kau harus berjanji untuk tidak mengatakan kepada siapapun tentang hal ini."

"Tentu saja."

"Kau tahu di ujian hunter ada seseorang yang telah mengikuti ujian tersebut selama 36 kali?"

Tampang Kurapika mulai penasaran mendengar pertanyaan Cyril itu, "Ya tentu, Tonpa si _Rookie Crusher_ kan? Dia selalu gagal di setiap ujian Hunter."

"Nah, inilah sesuatu yang menarik tentang dirinya." Cyril menggosok cangkir teh berwarna putih yang bermotifkan bunga. Dia mulai bercerita. "Benar, dia bernama Tonpa. Aku sudah pernah menemuinya, tentu saja. Begitu pula dengan Ehno dan Shurei yang seorang hunter. Seperti yang kau ketahui, Tonpa yang dikenal sebagai _Rookie Crusher_ memiliki hobi untuk mengganggu para peserta baru dalam ujian hunter. 36 kali mengikuti ujian hunter berarti dia telah mengikuti ujian tersebut sejak berumur 10 tahun."

"Muda sekali." Kurapika mencoba teh mawar yang telah disediakan oleh Ehno. Rasa teh mawar itu sekarang sudah dingin.

Ehno mengisi ulang teh di cangkir Cyril, "Jangan bilang siapa-siapa, tetapi dia telah menjadi seorang hunter sejak berumur 10 tahun."

Teh di mulut Kurapika tersembur dan dia terselek. Kurapika tidak dapat berhenti batuk karena tehnya telah masuk ke dalam paru-paru.

"Astaga Ehno, kasihan sekali dia!"

Ehno menghela napas dan menuangkannya teh yang lebih hangat, "minumlah secara perlahan."

Kurapika tenggelam dalam kursinya dan menghela napas setelah batuknya berhenti. "Maaf, tetapi itu hanya mengejutkan saja."

"Dan tahukah kamu bahwa dia telah menguasai Nen pada waktu itu?"

Kurapika tidak dapat berkata apapun lagi.

"Kau tidak merespon ceritaku berarti aku akan melanjutkan. Pada waktu itu, Tonpa dengan pintarnya dapat menyembunyikan kemampuan Nen miliknya. Tetapi caranya menyembunyikan Nen miliknya itu sangat unik dan spesial karena tidak seperti Zetsu biasa; Tonpa masih dapat menerima serangan lawan tanpa adanya luka fatal. Lalu ada Gyo; bahkan kemampuannya tersebut tidak dapat dideteksi dengan teknik itu."

"Jadi apa yang berusaha kau simpulkan?"

"Tonpa memiliki jurus Nen paling sempurna." Cyril menyukai tampang Kurapika yang semakin lama semakin terkejut. "Dan penampilannya itu sekarang hanyalah sebuah samaran. Kau harus melihat betapa mengagumkan fisik aslinya!"

Kurapika menyipitkan matanya karena tidak dapat membayangkan seperti apa rupa asli Tonpa.

"Pada fase pertama ujian hunter yang diikutinya, Tonpa tidak sengaja menunjukan kemampuan Nen yang dasyat. Berita itu tersebar dengan cepat di kalangan hunter association sehingga dia dipanggil karena dianggap terlalu bahaya."

"Memangnya apa yang telah dia lakukan?"

"Kau tidak perlu tahu. Hunter Chairman pada saat itu Netero yang masih masih muda. Dia berkata bahwa Nen Tonpa terlalu berbahaya jika digunakan secara salah. Tonpa yang masih berumur 10 tahun itu hanya mengangguk-ngangguk. Lalu seingatku kata orang Netero mengatakan sesuatu seperti, 'Tonpa, kau harus menggunakan Nenmu secara bijaksana'. Entah apa yang terjadi di antara mereka, tetapi Tonpa sangat patuh dan setia kepada Netero; dia mengaggap Netero sebagai sosok ayahnya yang telah lama hilang dan kemungkinan memang itu yang sebenarnya.  
"Pada ujian tahun itu, Tonpa telah diberikan sebuah lisensi hunter secara rahasia oleh hunter association karena lebih dari cukup untuk berkualifikasi menjadi seorang hunter. Hal tersebut dirahasiakan karena beberapa faktor yang telah dipertimbangkan."

"Lalu kenapa dia mengikuti ujian hunter tahun-tahun berikutnya?"

"Dia mengikuti ujian-ujian berikutnya dengan penyamaran tentunya. Dia bertugas untuk mengawasi para peserta rookie jika ada yang ternyata berkemampuan Nen sempurna dengan cara pengujian secara mental dan pengujian khusus. Aku sendiri bahkan tidak tahu apa pengujian khusunya itu."

"Adakah orang yang sepertinya?"

"Mungkin iya, mungkin tidak. Tentunya itu sebuah rahasia besar hunter association. Tonpa akan pergi dari ujian hunter setelah fase ke-2 atau ke-3 biasanya. Lalu dia akan pergi dan berkerja sebagai Pro Hunter."

"Jadi Tonpa sekarang hanyalah sebuah penyamaran."

Cyril mengangguk, "Wajahnya, tubuhnya, sifatnya, dan bahkan namanya."

"Maka siapakah nama asli Tonpa?"

Cyril menggertakan jarinya sehingga Kurapika langsung tertidur. "Baiklah Kurapika, cukup disitu kau mengetahui informasi ini. Maka lupakanlah segalanya." Cyril menggertakan jarinya lagi yang membuat Kurapika terbangun.

"Bagaimana dengan ujian hunter saja? Jika kau ingin mengetahui masa laluku, itu percuma karena aku tidak mungkin memberitahukan siapapun." Bodyguard Neon itu tidak sadar telah melakukan percakapan ini sebelumnya.

"Hm… Kurapika, sepertinya hari sudah sangat gelap dan kita semua lelah. Bagaimana jika kita melanjutkan pembicaraan ini lain kali saja?" Inilah hobi Cyril. Dia suka melihat wajah terkejut seseorang setelah mengetahui sebuah rahasia besar. Baginya, respon seseorang tentang sesuatu mengejutkan sangatlah berharga dan lucu. Lalu dia akan mengakhiri pembicaraan dengan penghapusan memori.

Kurapika melihat jam dan terkejut, "rasanya tadi baru saja pukul-"

Cyril menguap.

"Baiklah, aku juga mulai mengantuk. Senang bertemu denganmu Cyril." Kurapika dan Ehno pergi keluar ruangan bersama Cyril. Kakak Miaka itu pun pergi berpisah dari mereka.

* * *

"Ehno, katakan; apa yang tadi terjadi?"

"Apa maksudmu?" Ehno yang ingatannya tidak dihapus berpura-pura tidak mengerti pertanyaan Kurapika.

"Lupakanlah."

Ehno melihat wajah Kurapika yang kelelahan, "Kau akan tidur dimana malam ini?"

"Kata Miss Neon di kamar Miaka-"

Mata Ehno langsung berapi-api; sudah jelas dia mendadak marah, "Dengarlah, hanya karena saat ini kau berpura-pura menjadi seorang perempuan, bukan berarti kau bisa seenaknya saja tidur dengan Miaka!"

"A-aku tidak mengerti maksudmu."

"Jika kau menyentuhnya, aku bersumpah akan membunuhmu!"

Kurapika menelan ludah dan berusaha menjelaskan kepada Ehno bahwa dia sendiri-

"Selamat malam dan ingat apa yang akan terjadi denganmu jika kau menyentuh Miaka sedikitpun, _tuan."_ Ehno mengatakan itu dengan nada penuh sarkasme.

Kurapika menghela napas dan pergi mencari Neon di rumah raksasa itu sendiri.

* * *

End of chapter 6  
Forgive the Typos.


End file.
